El último caso (One-shot)
by Marlon 26 B
Summary: Un ser muy querido de la familia Loud se a ido para siempre, dejando una herida muy fuerte y uno de sus integrantes sabe algo a respecto. Quien sera capas de llegar al fondo de esto y dar un poco de alivio al dolor de esta familia.


**El último caso**

-Hola, mi nombre es Evan Miller y soy sargento e inspector de la policía de la ciudad de Royal Woods y estoy a punto de retirarme, pero antes de hacerlo debo investigar un asesinato, es mi último caso y no tengo nada, su muerte es un misterio. El crimen tiene que ver con una pequeña niña llamada Lola Loud.

Estuve presente el día de su entierro para buscar sospechosos, pero solo de recordar esa lluviosa tarde, se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Lo recuerdo, toda la familia estuvo en ese lugar más otras personas, nunca vi tanta en una situación así, era una escena desgarradora. Los lamentos de su madre siguen sonando en mis sueños.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Era una tarde para nada común para la familia Loud pues uno de sus integrantes a fallecido y a dejando mucho dolor en sus allegados y personas cercanas a la familia, pero nadie sufría más que los padres de la niña asesinada._

-No, no mi hija, mi bebé, ¡POR QUE!

-Rita querida, lo sé, lo sé, es duro, pero debemos ser fuerte por nuestros hijos.

 _-(Sollozos)_ Pero es tan injusto Lynn.

-Lo es, pero esto no se quedara así, te lo prometo.

 _Las hermanas de la niña solo lloraban y se acercan al cuerpo de su hermana para decirle unas palabras antes de que su féretro descendiera y nunca más volvieran a ver su rostro de nuevo._

-Ay Lola, solo de pensar de que literalmente no te veré de nuevo, me... me, _(Suspiro)_ no puedo... sabes, ahora que lo pienso, no me molestaba el que tomaras mis perfume y otras cosas mías, creo que de algún modo me parecía gracioso y me hacía pensar en cómo serias a mi edad, pero ahora ya no lo podre ver jamás. _(Sollozos)_ Adiós Lola.

-Como estas hermanita, sabes todos creen que no entiendo lo que sucede y que no sé lo que te paso, pero ya sabes, hay más que aire en mi cabeza, pero los demás no tienen que saberlo, es mejor evitar les la pena de hablar conmigo sobre esto... Tenía tantas cosas que hacer contigo, tenía tantos diseños y vestidos nuevos que probar contigo, creo que hora se los daré a Lana, pero no creo que los aprecie tanto como tú lo hubieras hecho. Te voy a extrañar mucho hermanita.

-Que hay hermana, vaya no sé cómo comenzar, me gustaría poder hablar como tú lo hacías, a veces llegaba a ser molesto, pero si pudiera hacerlo como tú, no estaría congelada en este momento. _(Suspiro)_ Sabes tenía una canción muy especial para tu próximo cumpleaños, supongo que la destruiré, porque fue hecha específicamente para ti y cantársela a alguien más no sería lo mismo. Adiós hermana.

- _(Sollozo)_ Por que tuvo que pasarte esto hermana, tenía tanto que vivir contigo... tenía una excelente broma preparada para ti con tu maquillaje, me hubiera gustado ver cómo te vengarías y ahora supongo que tend... tendré que hacérselo a Lori jeje. _(No pudo más y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos se alejó)_

-Te juro que esto no se quedar así Lola, se hará justicia y si llego a tener al culpable en mis manos, te prometo que lo pagara. Por mi forma de ser nunca pude demostraste lo mucho que te quería y pienso que hacerlo en estos momentos es estúpido, es más, estar hablando ahora me hace sentir bastante tonta... pero la promesa fue enserio. Nos veremos Lola.

-Te, te... te voy a extrañar. _(Lucy no dijo más que eso, pues se quebró y cayo de rodillas, tuvieron que ayudarla a regresar a su lugar, nunca nadie la había visto actuar así y menos escucharla hablar con su vos normal, incluso dejo ver sus ojos, ya que removió su fleco para ver mejor a su hermana)_

-Yo... no tengo mucho que decir, pe... pero si te diré, que te quiero. Jamás lo hubiera dicho y ahora entiendo que fue un terrible error, uno que no cometeré más... Lo que si nunca te hubiera dicho es que experimentaba contigo, por medio de tu maquillaje... y que a veces tomaba tu maquillaje y vestidos nuevos para ver como lucían en mí... Lo ciento y te voy a extrañar.

 _Y así todas dijeron lo que sentía, excepto Lily, pero ella presentía lo que pasaba. Pronunciaba el nombre de su hermana y la buscaba._

-ola... ola, onde etas. _(Parecía que comenzaría a llorar y así fue después de algunos segundos)_

 _Sus padres no creyeron apropiado que ella la viera, ya de por si fue bastante difícil permitírselo a Lucy, Lana y Lisa, pero ellas insistieron y ellos tuvieron que ceder._

 _La única que no dijo nada al acercarse al cuerpo de Lola fue Lana. Ella solo se paró frente al cuerpo de su hermana y permaneció en silencio, no movió un solo musculo y su rosto permanecía inmutable, excepto por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, como si de una llave abierta se tratase. Todos lo entendían, pues era su gemela y perderla era perder una parte de ella misma._

 _En cuanto a Lincoln, el permaneció apartado de todos, arrimado de espaldas a un árbol cercano y de brazos cruzados. En sus ojos se podía divisar que estos estaban llenos de odio._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-Han pasado tres meses desde entonces, pero los recuerdos siguen frescos, estar ahí fue muy duro y eso nunca me había pasado, pero debo superarlo y continuar investigando hasta llegar al fondo de esto, el asesino se desvaneció y no dejo pistas, la bodega abandonada en la que su padre la encontró estaba vacía, sin rastros, significa que no estuvieron ahí mucho tiempo como para dejar algo.

Estar en el entierro si ayudo y ahora tengo un sospechoso, quisiera que fuera mentira, pero así es esto, es el hermano de la niña, su nombre es Lincoln Loud y su edad es de 13 años, su actitud aquella tarde me hace sospechar, según la información que poseo ellos no eran los mejores hermanos y el sufría de algunos abusos por parte de ella. Además se ha dicho que se ha convertido en un chico algo retraído y violento. Creo que iré a verlo.

 _ **En la secundaria de RoyalWoods**_

 _Era el fin de las cases y Lori y Leni se acercaba con el auto familiar para recoger a sus hermanas y a Lincoln, primero recogió a las menores. Lana estaba con la mirada perdida y Lori lo noto, el viaje a la secundaria fue callado._

 _Los estudiantes de la secundaria comenzaban a salir y Lincoln era uno de ellos, termino de vaciar su casillero y se dirigía a la salida, donde Lori lo esperaba a él a las demás, de pronto vio algo inusual, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir._

 _Se trataba de un joven de 17 años del último año que molestaba a unas chicas._

-Hola chicas que hacen.

-Otra vez tú, porque no nos dejas en paz.

-Sí, que no tienes nada que hacer Ethan.

-Vamos no se hagan las difíciles, porque no vienen conmigo.

-Que claro que no.

-Estás loco, si piensas que iremos con alguien como tú.

-Alguien como yo, que no lo han pensado, es como una práctica, en algunos años tendrán que estar siempre con personas como yo.

-A que te refieres.

-Pues ustedes asisten a Miss Liza's y todas las que van ahí no son más que unas perras, creen que llegaran alguna parte solo por ser bonitas, tener buenos pechos y trasero, pero lo máximo que lograran es sentarse en las piernas de gente poderosa como yo para poder comer y si no logran eso siempre terminan en las esquinas ofreciéndose como las perras que son.

-¡Como te atreves!

-Cálmate amiga, solo debe ser uno de eso idiotas, que se quieren tirar lo que sea, para sentirse muy hombres y cubrir su inseguridad ahí abajo.

-¡Que dijiste! si quieres sobrevivir en este negocio tendrás que aprender a controlar la boca, o podrías terminar muerta como esa mocosa Loud. _(Estaba a punto de golpearlas)_

 _En ese momento Lincoln pasaba junto a ellos, lo escucho y no le gusto nada._

-Que fue lo que dijiste.

-Y tú que idiota, te debo algo... lárgate de aquí.

-Mi hermana falleció y tú la ofendes.

-Ah tú eras su hermano, solo dije la verdad, seguramente en algunos años estaría vendiéndose por monedas, como lo harán estas zorras. Lástima que murió joven, se ve que hubiera tenido talento, yo pude haber sido uno de sus clientes.

-Retira eso y discúlpate con ellas ahora. _(Mientras apretaba los puños)_

-Y quien me va a obligar... tú, mejor ya vete a tu casa niño, antes de que te golpe. _(Lo dijo mientras empujaba el hombro izquierdo de Lincoln)_

 _Lincoln con su mano izquierda golpeo con fuerza la mano de Ethan desviando el siguiente empujón y con la derecha lo golpeo en el rostro y Ethan cayó al piso. Una multitud comenzó a rodearlos._

-Discúlpate con ellas.

-Estas muerto niño.

 _Él se levantó y camino hacia Lincoln dispuesto golpearlo, cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzarlo el peliblanco se agacho y puso su pierna, hacerlo caer de nuevo._

-Si así lo quieres, entonces tendré que obligarte.

 _El joven volvió a levantarse y fue hacia Lincoln y lanzo un puñetazo que el desvió, luego lanzo otro y golpeo el rostro del peliblanco obligandolo a retroceder, entonces él se incorporó y lanzo una pata en la rodilla de Ethan y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, pero no cayo, entonces remato con un puñetazo que hizo que el joven perdiera un diente, estaba molesto y le dio a Lincoln un rodillazo en el abdomen que le saco el aire, lo hizo caer de rodillas y toser._

-Maldito mocoso, peleas bien, me tiraste un diente, pero sigues siendo un niño débil.

 _Lincoln en ese momento saco más fuerzas y mientas estaba de rodillas lo golpeo en el estómago y lo hizo retroceder, eso le dio tiempo para levantarse, cuando lo hizo escupió un poco de sangre y dijo..._

-No me subestimes anciano.

 _Entonces Lincoln corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia él y lo tacleo, ambos terminaron atravesando una ventana que daba a la parte de afuera, en frente del edificio y más gente se acercó a verlos, incluyendo todas las hermanas de Lincoln._

-Levántate imbécil. _(Dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba y se quitaba algunos vidrios incrustados en su piel)_

 _El joven se levantó y se lanzó hacia Lincoln, ambos rodaron en el césped e intercambiaron golpes, pero Lincoln pensó que ya era hora de acabar con esa basura, así que cuando tuvo a Ethan en frente le dio un potente golpe al estómago que lo obligo a encorvarse para después recibir un rodillazo en el rostro que lo hizo enderezarse y al final recibir un cabezazo que lo hizo caer, ante el asombro de los espectadores, las hermanas de Lincoln y las dos chicas que Ethan estaba molestando._

 _Lincoln se subió sobre él y vio que el joven tenía una navaja en su cinturón, entonces la tomo, la puso en el cuello de ese maldito y dijo..._

-¡Las conoces a ellas!

-No.

-¡Cuales son sus nombres!

-No... no lo sé.

-¡Si no lo sabes, porque te acercas a ellas!, dímelo o te rebano el cuellos.

-No lo sé señor.

 _En ese momento una patrulla paso por el lugar, pero no hizo nada, cuando Lincoln vio al policía solo asintió y el oficial hizo lo mismo antes de irse._

 _Entonces el peliblanco obligo a su oponente a ponerse de rodillas y luego lo pateo en la espalda para que se humille ante las chicas que había estado molestado._

-Discúlpate ahora.

-Lo... lo... lo siento chicas.

-Retira lo que dijiste de mi hermana.

-Si... si, lo siento, no es verdad lo que dije.

-De acuerdo, ¡Cual es mi nombre!

-No lo sé, te lo juro, no te conozco.

-Exacto, no me conoces, pero si las vuelves a molestar a ellas o a alguien más y vuelvo a ver tu maldita cara de perro, entonces si me vas a conocer. Entiendes. _(En ese momento clavo la navaja en el césped, cerca de su cabeza)_

-Sí señor.

-Ahora lárgate de aquí.

 _Todo termino, Ethan se fue y Lincoln comenzó a caminar y entonces vio a sus hermanas y como lo observaban con una mirada llena de horror, él se acercó a Lori y le dijo..._

- _(Suspiro)_ Hoy caminare Lori.

 _El muchacho se alejó del lugar y camino hasta llegar un café, ordeno una café cargado y una dona integral, permaneció ahí por dos horas hasta que el inspector Miller apareció y se paró frente a él._

-Hola, ¿Lincoln? cierto.

-Si así es, como esta inspector Miller.

-Bastante bien.

-Coma va eso la investigación del asesinato mi hermana.

-En realidad estoy aquí para eso. _(Mientras mostraba unas esposas)_

-Piensa arrestarme sargento.

-No, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas, podrías acompañarme.

-Seguro, no hay problema.

 _Después de que Lincoln pago la cuenta, el inspector Miller lo esposo y lo subió a su auto._

 _ **En la sala de interrogatorios**_

-Y llamara a mis padres o algo.

-No, digamos que esto es un secreto entre tú y yo, así que no por ahora.

-Ya veo.

-Muy bien chico, tienes algo que decirme.

-No lo sé, depende de lo que estamos hablando.

-Escucha, tengo razones para creer que estas implicado en el crimen.

-Me está diciendo que cree que yo lo hice.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Entonces que es lo que cree.

-No importa lo que yo crea, lo que importa es la verdad.

-Y cuál es la verdad.

-Sabes niño, esto ya me canso, sabes cuál es la razón por la que ningún maestro intervino en tu pequeño espectáculo, porque yo lo impedí.

-Y usted sabe porque ese oficial no hizo nada cuando me vio, porque me conoce y conoce al estúpido con el pelee y sabe de su historial de mal comportamiento, vandalismo y violencia. Sabía que yo no lo mataría.

-Eso no importa, pues podría arrestarte por agresión e intento de homicidio.

-No debería ser asesinato.

-Solo se lo llama asesinato cuando es premeditado, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que te tengo, así que más vale que me digas lo que quiero.

-... Bien jugado, de acuerdo usted gana. Escuche, no la asesine y no sé nada al respecto, pero se de una persona que podría saber.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?

-Mi hermana Lana.

-Es una broma.

-No escuche, he vivido con ella toda mi vida y se cuándo me ocultan algo, todos creyeron que su forma de actuar era por la tristeza de perder a Lola, pero no es así, tiene una trauma, no quise presionarla para que dijera lo que sucedió, pero hay dos cosas que ella no contemplo, la primera es que ella habla dormida y la segunda es que encontré el diario de Lola con paginas llenas y lo curioso es que Lola siempre había dicho que escribir secretos en un diario era tonto, así que solo quedaba una explicación.

-Lana

-Exacto, tal vez escribió en el para desahogarse. Hace una semana entre a su habitación para ver cómo estaba y por sus balbuceos y lamentos ahogados deduje que ella estaba con Lola el día su muerte, que su atacante se las llevó a esa bodega abandonada, ahí intento violar a mi hermana y Lana lo apuñalo en la espalda con un destornillador que llevaba consigo mientras estaba descuidado, el huyo y al final manipulo a mi padre dándole pistas para encontrar el cuerpo de Lola, pero ya era demasiado tarde, esa noche lo descubrí todo y el diario solo lo confirmo.

-Y tú esperas que yo crea eso y aunque lo hiciera, esperas que dirija una investigación basado en las palabras de una niña que habla dormida y unas cuantas paginas rayadas.

-Yo tampoco lo creería, por eso busque pruebas. _(Mientras mostraba un celular)_

-¿Tu celular?

-No, es el celular de Ethan. Vera en el diario no solo había rayones como los llama usted, también había algo muy curioso... una descripción. La descripción de una persona, la que casualmente es similar a la de un amigo de ser idiota y a esa persona la vi varias veces viendo de forma desagradable a mi hermana. Así que tome el celular durante la pelea, para saber quien es.

-Así que la pelea solo fue por el celular.

-No, realmente quería que se retractara y se disculpara con esas chicas. Planeaba robárselo cuando estuviera distraído, pero vi la oportunidad en ese momento y lo tome. No creerá lo que encontré. _(Mientras dejaba el celular en la mesa)_

-Pero que es esto. _(En el aparato estaban varias fotos de Lola y de otras niñas)_

-Y hay un mensaje que dice que el otro se llama Alden y que se encontraran en la misma bodega abandonada, ya sabe, el criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen. Bien ya le he dicho todo lo que se, ahora la pregunta es ¿Usted qué hará?

-Muy bien chico e iré a investiga, pero si es mentira estarás en muchos problemas.

-Por qué habría de mentirle, fue la vida de una de mis hermanas la que se perdió y quiero que esos malditos paguen lo que hicieron.

-Muy bien, espera aquí, firmare uno papeles y podrás irte.

 _Cuando Miller regreso, llevo a Lincoln casa, estaba apunto de anochecer. El bajo del auto, pero antes de que el inspector se fuera él dijo..._

-Listo chico, ya llegamos, si descubro algo en ese lugar, tus padres serán informados.

-De acuerdo... sabe tenía planeado hacer esto por mi cuenta, pero la única razón por la que se lo dije es porque me di cuenta de que no puedo hacer esto solo. Se lo encargo.

-Confía en mí.

 _Cuando se fue Lincoln entro a su casa y en el interior solo encontró a Lana sentada frente al televisor con la mirada perdida, El peliblanco decidió que eso tenía que acabar, así que se sentó enfrente de ella y le dijo..._

-Lana donde están los demás.

-Fueron a visitar a Lola, tu cena está en el refrigerador. _(Lo dijo sin inmutarse)_

-Escucha hay que hablar.

-Sobre qué.

-Lo sabes bien.

-Lincoln estoy cansada, me iré a dormir. _(Cuando estaba a punto de irse el la detuvo)_

-No puedes escapar de esto.

-Enserio, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Lo se, yo también, pero es algo que se debe hacer. Escucha se lo que paso.

-¡Que! No se de que hablas.

-Lana ya basta por favor.

-Como lo supiste.

-El diario y hablas dormida. Pero ya pasaron tres meses, porque no dijiste nada.

-Tenía miedo... miedo de que el pudiera hacerme algo si hablaba.

-Pero solo diciendo la verdad, ese criminal será atrapado y podrás liberaste de ese miedo... Pero descuida yo ya lo hice por ti, investigue y se lo dije a la policías, ellos se encargaran.

-En... en serio.

-Si enserio pero... escucha, sé que eso no es lo único que te molesta.

-A que te refieres.

-Es sobre Lola, te has reprimido y todos lo han notado.

-Lincoln estoy bien, en serio.

-No, no lo estas y lo sabes.

-Por favor no hagas esto.

-No tienes que hacer esto, vamos tienes que desahogarte.

-Para.

-Hazlo.

-Basta.

-¡Que lo hagas!

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Lana mírame, mira a los ojos, esto es por ti, solo así te sentirás libre! ¡Dilo Lana!

-Es que, yo... yo...

-¡DILO YA!

-¡La extrañoooo!

 _No pudo más y rompió en llanto, abrazo a Lincoln y así permanecieron hasta que el en sol empezó a ocultarse y el peliblanco también soltó unas lágrimas, en ese momento ambos pudieron sincerarse con lo que sentían y decir lo que no pudieron aquella triste y lluviosa tarde._

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también, todos la queríamos mucho.

- _(Sollozos)_ Es que duele tanto.

-Sé que duele, ella también era mi hermana. Escucha ella era tu gemela, no voy a tratar de comprender lo que sientes, pero debemos continua.

-Como podre hacerlo sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice.

-Pudiste impedir que la violara y de no haber hecho lo que hiciste, te habría pasado lo mismo.

-Pe... pero...

-Ella te amaba, es lo único que debes saber... ella me lo dijo.

-Enserio.

-Si.

-Yo nunca se lo dije.

-Ella lo sabía, te lo puedo asegurar y el que la hayas acompañado a su concurso el día que se fue para siempre lo reafirma.

-En verdad lo crees.

-Claro que si pequeña.

-Gracias Lincoln, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado y ayudarme en estos momentos.

-Siempre estaré ti Lana.

 _Le hubiera gustado que ese momento durara mucho más, pero ya empezaba a oscurecer, Lana debía dormir después de ese exhausto día lleno de emociones y el momento esta taba por llegar._

-Ahora porque no vas a dormir, está comenzando a oscurecer.

-Si esta bien.

 _Lana estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, pero regreso y abraso a su hermano._

-Gracias Lincoln.

-No hay de que Lana.

 _La niña de ocho años durmió por dos horas, pero algo la despertó, era Lincoln que estaba maldiciendo, entonces decidió bajar a ver lo que pasaba._

-¡Maldito, voy a arrancarle las gónadas y pondré su cabeza en la parte más alta de la ciudad!

-Lincoln, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Lana!... me escuchaste cierto.

-Si.

- _(Suspiro)_ Escucha, el inspector que investiga el caso de Lola, fue a donde están los culpables de su muerte y ahora está herido.

-Y tu como lo sabes.

-Cuando me interrogo, se ausento un instante y dejo su celular, yo lo tome para encender su micrófono y poder escuchar lo que pase del otro lado en todo momento. Escuche que le dispararon y al parecer no está en capacidad de llamar refuerzos.

-Y que harás.

-Voy a ir a ese lugar.

-¡Que! estás loco.

-Esos malditos van a pagar por su crimen.

-No, no te dejare ir.

-No trates de detenerme como lo hacía Clyde cuando le iba a dar una paliza a eso malditos por como miraba a Lola.

-Por favor hermano no te conviertas en un asesino como ellos. _(Comenzó a llorar, mientras lo sujetaba por su ropa)_

-... Está bien no los matare, pero si van a sufrir.

-Si no puedo impedir que vayas, prométeme que volverás, no puedo perderte a ti también. _(Entre sollozos)_

-Te lo prometo.

 _Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando se volteo y le dijo a Lana._

-Llama a la policía, diles lo que paso, que vayan a la bodega abandonada y si no te creen diles que rastren el celular del inspector Miller. Nos vemos Lana.

 _Lincoln llego a aquel lugar rápidamente, lo primero que vio fue un camión de carga que mostraba varios impactos de bala y que había estallado, no le sorprendía que la policía ni nadie lo notaran, pues ese lugar estaba algo lejos de la ciudad._

 _Cerca de ahí encontró dos cuerpos uno que parecía ser de un joven 17 años, probablemente era un cómplice de esos dos y que Miller abatió y el otro era del inspector, el se acercó a ver y noto que se estaba desangrando._

-Señor Miller... señor Miller está bien.

-Chi... chico que haces a... aquí, ti... tienes que irte, trae a mis co... compañeros.

-Ya vienes en camino resista.

-Vete de aquí, no... no es sé... ségu... guro. _(En ese momento sus ojos se cerraron)_

-Inspector, inspector... ¿sargento?... ¡maldición Miller háblame!, ¡maldita sea!

 _Si no poder hacer nada Lincoln tomo el arma de Miller y la guardo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el único cuarto del lugar donde parecía haber luces encendidas, se acercaba lentamente hasta que detrás de una gran caja de madera apareció Ethan con una pistola 9mm y le apunto en el pecho._

-Nos vemos de nuevo maldito mocoso, ahora que recuerdo, que es lo que dijiste que pasaría si me volvías a ver.

 _Lincoln no dijo nada, solo rio un poco y después en un movimiento rápido le arrebato el arma, con una parada lo hizo retroceder varios metros y desarmo la pistola en parte._

-Dije que si volvía a ver tu maldita cara de perro, entonces si me ibas a conocer y mi nombre es Lincoln... imbécil.

-Maldición tu y tu amigo nos han causado muchos problemas, tendré que conseguir otro medio de trasporte para nuestros fines y ahora lidiar contigo. ¡Cómo es posible que no pueda acabar contigo!

-Después de que tu amigo matara a mi hermana jure venganza y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a ninguna de mis hermana otra vez, entonces prepare mucho y tome varias enseñanzas sobre defensa, solo con la espera de encontrarlos cara a cara para hacerlos pagar y vengar a mi hermana. Así que no me tomes a la ligera y la próxima vez que trates de matar a alguien a quemarropa, usa un arma blanca.

-En ese caso.

 _El peliblanco vio que estaba a punto de sacar un revolver y Lincoln hizo lo mismo._

-Parece que estamos en una encruci...

 _No pudo completar su frase pues Lincoln le disparo en el hombro derecho antes de arrojarse al suelo, Ethan soltó el revólver y cayo piso._

-¡Ah! y otra cosa, el que dispara primero gana.

 _Después de decir esto Lincoln le disparo en la rodilla y se dirigió al cuarto, se acercó sigilosamente, dio un vistazo por una ventana, pudo ver que la persona que estaba ahí se estaba quejando, seguramente por el camión destruido por Miller. Al final de una patada derribo la puerta y le propino siete disparos en el torso a Alden asciendo lo caer y Lincoln fue hacia él._

-Qui... quien eres.

-Eso fue por mi hermana, la recuerdas, su nombre era Lola Loud y yo soy Lincoln Loud, ahora dulces sueños.

 _Él peliblanco lo golpeo con el mango del arma en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que las luces de las patrullas comenzaban a verse a lo lejos, así es como termino esa noche._

 _ **Una semana después**_

 _Todo comenzaba a mejorar para los Loud, los dos jóvenes Ethan y Alden fueron encarcelados ya que en ese cuarto se encontraban varias niñas de la edad de Lana que ellos secuestraron y por si se lo preguntan, pues no Lincoln no mato a Alden, en el celular de su amigo había un vídeo donde se veía que el siempre usaba un chaleco blindado, así es el mantuvo su promesa._

 _En el juicio fueron encontrados culpables, por secuestro, homicidio en primer grado e intento de asesinato a un oficial de policía y ambos fueron condenados a 20 años de prisión, al salir del edificio ocurrió algo interesante, pues Lynn logro pasar entre la seguridad y golpeo a Alden en el rostro tirando le tres dientes y facturando le la mandíbula, ella paso una noche en prisión, pero al salir dijo que valió la pena._

 _Lincoln regreso a la secundaria, su pelea estaba olvidada, solo para ser visto como un héroe, pero por darle una paliza a un abusivo que resultó ser un criminal, pues la información oficial de lo que ocurrió esa noche fue que la policía atrapo a esos dos, la verdad solo la sabía la familia Loud y personas cercanas a ella._

 _Con todo mejorando de a poco, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer._

 _ **Cementerio de Royal Woods **_

-Hola hermanita, sé que no he venido desde aquel día, pero adivina que, traje a Lana conmigo.

-Como estas hermana, solo vine a decirte que te extraño y que todos estamos bien, ellos también te extrañan, hacemos esfuerzos para superas esto y seguir adelante, pero siempre te recordaremos. _(Suspiro)_ Tengo que irme, nos están esperando, pero te prometo que regresare pronto. Nos veremos hermana, mi gemela... Adiós

-Yo igual te prometo venir más seguido y también vine a decirte que ya se ha hecho justicia y que lo que te paso nunca se volverá a repetir. Bueno ya debemos irnos hermanita... Hasta pronto Lola.

¡Hey! Lana que tal si vanos a visitar al señor Miller al hospital, dicen que fue un milagro que haya sobrevivido y cuando se recupere lo van a condecorar por resolver su último caso y su retiro.

-Si me gustaría mucho verlo.

 _Entonces los dos hermanos caminaron a la salida hasta perderse de vista._

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que he creado, si se lo preguntan, pues si, volví a reutilizar la portada de mi primera historia, creo que la convertiré en la marca personal de mis historias porque no se hacer portadas.**

 **Entonces eso a sido todo y si les gusto esta historia ya saben que hacer, lo apreciaría mucho y como siempre gracias por leer.**

 **Con esto me despido y nos vemos en las historias regulares. Adiós.**


End file.
